Sufferers of breathing problems during one's sleep, such as sleep apnea, use continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) therapy to assist them in proper breathing. Such breathing problems during one's sleep are characterized by pauses in breathing where such pauses can last for several seconds to several minutes. The pauses in breathing increase the level of carbon dioxide in the blood stream where chemoreceptors sense the increased levels and signal the brain to wake so the user may breath. To treat such a condition, users employ CPAP masks which are intended to deliver constant flow and air pressure so that the user's airways remain open for breathing. However, some users of such CPAP masks face logistical hurdles that make sleeping more difficult.
Users, especially those who sleep on their sides, struggle with keeping the mask in appropriate position. Conventional pillows lack any room for the presence of a face mask so such pillows press and rub against the mask with the effect of displacing the mask. An improperly worn mask may leak due to hose torque and lead to a dry mouth or nose or uncomfortable red marks.
Memory foam pillows are an ideal solution for proper usage and positioning of CPAP masks. Such pillows cradle and stabilize the user's head position for greater support and comfort. Moreover, such memory foam pillows also reduce the interference between the CPAP masks and pillow, thereby minimizing mask shifting, leaks and pressure. Nevertheless, the wearing of a CPAP mask is in itself an unnatural and consequently an uncomfortable endeavor. As a result, although the user of the CPAP mask may be better able to breathe due to the support of the CPAP memory foam pillow, the bulkiness of the CPAP nevertheless postpones the onset of sleep.
Therefore, there is a need in the arts for a memory foam pillow that promotes relaxation and provides for a more soothing experience when employing a CPAP mask during sleep. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.